Thomas Overseer
Thomas Overseer also known clearly as Overlord is a character created by meowjar. He was a foriegn exchange student from Berlin, Germany, who transferred to South Park in 1992, where he since then met and befriend the boys in that same year in 1992. Bio Early Years Born on June 4th, Thomas Overseer, was a resident born from Berlin, Germany, during the events of the Cold War. He was best known for his insane toughness and brutality towards anyone who would mess around with his family. He had roughly 11 years in Germany, until the events of the 1989 Incident, which stopped his aging process. Despite the problem, he still stayed 3 more years in his native nation, until his parents decided to leave Europe and establish an even better life in America. Rise of Overlord Before moving to South Park in 1992, and even obtaining the Panzerfaust 3, Thomas Overseer was a vigilante in his home nation of Germany since 1987, where he was often attacking multiple German mafia packs in Berlin, after rescuing a group of kids that were almost kidnapped by a group of Eastern German gang members, who had managed to sneak across the Berlin wall, and on into West Germany. Upon saving the kids, Thomas eventually went on into making a specially designed costume that was found in his closet, while at the same time also managing to acquire 2 Wather P38 Pistols that were found rotting on the ground, and was even also able to obtain an STG-44 that was buried underground in Berlin park, where the old Fuhrer bunker once resided. after about 4 to 5 weeks of solo hard work, Thomas Overseer in secrecy was successfully able to remake both the 2 Wather Pistols and STG-44 assault rifle, into working conditions again, which according to his mother was deemed unbelievable, as his father also stated that it looked as if the weapons he had just found and maintained looked as if they were brand new, and had just come out of the factory, back in the days of the second world war. On November 1st, 1987, Thomas made his first hit against a group of gangsters, by attacking and shooting up a large mafia hang out, where he went down in history as Germany's most youngest vigilante, after 3 attacks that occurred that same year in 1987, including the deaths of 2 of Germany's most fearest mob bosses, Thomas was eventually known by most of the evil men all around West Germany as Overlord, which was a name he actually held dear even as far as the 21st century. As Overlord 1987-1992 After these successful runs, against the mobsters, Thomas constructed a Jet pack in 1988, as part of a project that he wanted to do after reading multiple science fictional comic books, with multiple people flying around in Jet Packs. This designed jet pack eventually named the GEO Jetpack would become Overlord's own personal transportation, when chasing down criminals in cars, or when having to retreat from a certain emergency event. ....]] In 1988, Thomas launched his own war against the mafia guns all over Berlin, even going as far as to crossing over to East Germany to deal with crime there, despite East Berlin being well guarded and heavily policed by the Soviet Union. During most of his Vigilante actions, Overlord was able to attack and destroy multiple properties that belonged to the Magen Cartel, an American crime group that fled Colorado that same year in hopes of pursuing crime in Germany with other mafias around the country. Aaron Magens, would eventually attempt to launch multiple traps in hopes of eliminating Overlord, but each attempt failed. By July 18th, 1988, Overlord was able to locate the residence of Aaron Magens, and assault the house shooting his way through multiple goons, unknown to him that his daughter Natalie Magens and her mother were also present. Though Overlord succeeded in wounding Aaron, he purposely drooped a match onto the ground and set fire to the house, where he attempted to burn his house down through arson. Overlord was unable to save Natalie and her mother due to the fire spreading out of control, and force to flee, Overlord could do nothing but watch as the house burned, before flying off, in sadness realizing he couldn't save a little girl and mother, which unknown to him Natalie Magens had survived and vowed vengeance against him. Despite that tragic incident in 1988, Overlord would continue his vigilante ways throughout the rest of 1988, and even through 1989. However his antics eventually got him a left scar on his eye, which eventually forced his mother to perform surgery on it, which safely prevented his right eye from becoming heavily damaged and blind, panicked at Thomas's dangerous encounters as Overlord, including an Incident in 1989, which Thomas Overlord fell into a deep container or Youth serum, which eventually granted him a curse to remain 11 years old for ever, similar to the curse in South Park, the Overseer family realized that they would have had to leave Germany, due to fear of Thomas Overseer eventually becoming cornered and dead by the German Cartel run by Hans Loyd. Despite multiple attempts at Loyd since 1988, Overlord was soon caught in a war between him and entire army of gang members by 1991, and was soon forced to temporarily relocate his presence for a bit. By October of 1991, Thomas returned to Germany as Overlord once more and was able to locate where Loyd was located, and in one swift swoop, Overlord began to target most of the allied street mafia gangs that Loyd relied on for support, before he knew it, Loyd was now on the verge of losing all of his money, and most of his cartel. Reaching the breaking point, Loyd finally having enough of the young vigilante, was able to obtain information on Overlord's identify as Thomas Overseer, and sent goons to attack his home in West Berlin. His mother was severely injured, but his father was able to repel the attackers due to his military training. Despite Thomas's mother also being in the military, she was not on the frontlines and was never taught how to use a gun, instead she was mostly a nurse, in a hospital. Upon seeing his mother in a hospital Thomas hits back, by killing 2-3 of Loyd's most loyal friends, along with shooting up his entire strip club. He then proceeded to locate an important money stash that Loyd held in store for the mafia gangs in America, that supplied his cartel, and destroyed the cash by setting it on fire, eventually soiling and crushing Loyd's last hope of getting support for his war against Overlord. Terrified for his life now, Loyd eventually abandoned his goons, under the cover of night and fled Berlin, to East Frankfurt, where the rest of his goons were eventually found and eliminated by Overlord. December 14th, 1991, with the fall of the Soviet Union, the Loyd attempted to rebuild his destroyed Empire, but was soon surprised by Overlord, who made his presence known to him by shooting up one of the warehouses in East Frankfurt, and assassinating the last of his most evil supporters. On the final page, Overlord was able to push his way through a large army of cartel gang members until eventually reaching Loyds Office, once confronted Loyd attempted to shoot the boy, only to be outsmarted and stabbed in the chest, by one of his blades. Watching as the evil man falls to the ground, gasping for air, Overlord just places one of his blades back on his back, while Loyd angrily demands that he finishes him off, and that he had already killed him anyway when he wiped out his Empire in Berlin, Overlord just removed his glasses and smirked saying, "You wish asshole that was for my mother. See you in hell." And with that, the 11 year old turned away and walked leaving the evil don to die. The news of Han Loyds Death, sparked celebration throughout Germany, while others reviewed it as murder. As Overlord continued to mop up the remaining stragglers of Loyd's Empire, on in early 1992, attacks on his parents house became more common, only this time by actual civilians, who were highly supportive of Loyd's Empire. after too many attacks, Thomas's father eventually decided to leave Germany and flee to America, where the Overseers booked a flight ticket and escaped to America, taking up a new sanctuary in South Park Colorado. After following the events in Germany that occurred for about 4 years, Thomas continued as Overlord well in the 90's all the way up to the 21st century. Migration to America Having to Move to South Park in 1992, he was strictly confounded to his home, due to lack of military sentrys, and instead was home schooled for about 6 years until Bruno Overseer eventually came up with the decision that Thomas could leave te house and enter a real public school for the first time. While out during Christmas time in the fall of 92, Thomas eventually met the boys Stan Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, while standing by the road, at first things went sour with each other, before Thomas decided to follow the boys where he agreed with Stan in hoping to not put a hat on the newly developed snowman they made from snow. Kyle ignored Stan and Thomas's warnings, causing the snowman to come alive and wreak havoc amongst the town, while chasing the boys everywhere. Eventually the boys were able to summon Jesus, in which the son of god was able to defeat the monster and save the town, where not long after the Incident, Thomas was Invited by Stan to join the rest of the boys beginning his friendship with the boys. Around school morning he was allowed to leave his home and enter a real elementary school in 1997, Thomas quickly befriended the boys, and girls of South Park Elementary, but had a series of problems when it came to socializing with others. During the first days of being in South Park Elementary, Thomas had often picked fights with random students for no scenic reason, and would also sometimes, not even bother interacting with anyone at all. This would often concern the boys, to the point that they would have to walk with him anywhere he went in order to try and teach him how to socialize better. 1997-2014 Thomas Overseer first showed up in South Park Elementary in 1997. Because of most of his family being in the military and his obsession as Overlord, Thomas's first days in South Park Elementary were not as well as his mother and father had planned. On the very first day he arrived in school possessing his STG-44 and dual blades, much to the shock of the students of South Park Elementary, with the exception of Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny who had agreed to the new kid at the time to be badass. His gun and dual blades were confiscated not long after, where Thomas was sent over to sit in the seat between Cartman and Stan, which the kids gave him lectures on how awesome he looked with his arsenal. As the bell rang, Thomas broke into the school principle office, much to the delight of the boys as he got his gun and blades back, and entered the outside undetected, to show it off to the other class mates. While showing off his STG-44, to Craig, Butters, Clyde and the others, Thomas eventually was challenged into shooting at one of the birds flying in the air by Eric Cartman, betting 20 bucks, to Kyle, that he couldn't shoot one down, even if he tried, but the fat boy is later horrified when Thomas shoots a bird down at point blank range, with the STG-44, without even attaching the scope to it, sending it falling towards his feet. In a fit of rage, Cartman ranted at him, for being German, comparing Overseer to the Nazi's of the 1940's, but Kyle steps in bad mouthing Cartman, stating that he is a racist peace of crap and nobody likes him. Annoyed, Cartman just glares and says "Screw you guys, I'm going home" as he storms away. "Is he always like that?" Thomas had to ask, as Kyle just looked at him and replied "You get used to him." Back in the classroom, Thomas was began to shoot multiple spit balls at Mr Garrison, much to the man's anger, as the other students laugh at his actions. After a single spit ball enters his mouth, Mr Garrison loses his temper, and sends Overseer to the Principle's office along with the boys. As the day ended, Thomas was once again able to get his swords and gun back from the office, as he followed Stan, Kyle and Kenny back to the bus stop. "Hey dude you should hang with us," Kyle suggested, as Kenny muffled something from under his jacket. "Yeah you could learn a lot from us." Thomas just smiled as he could not believe that he had already received 3 friends on his first day of school in 1997. Return as Overlord 1998-2014 Throughout the year 2014, since October 3st, of 1998, Thomas eventually returned to his vigilante ways, where every night he would patrol the streets of South Park, with guns, swords, along with a black Backwards baseball cap, sunglasses, and dark grey cape that was given to him by Red, which its previous color at the time was red yellow and black, representing the flag of Germany. Known as the Overlord, Thomas was often shown attacking multiple thugs and rapists in the area, including child abductors, and even going as far as to assassinating the most evil men in South Park, with a silenced assault rifle. Having to be hunted by everyone in South Park, including the Coon (Eric Cartman), and even Mysterion (Kenny Mccormick), The Overlord, was always able to outsmart his pursuers and even do a balance job covering his tracks with each time he went out and conducted his actions. During one confrontation, where Overlord was able to save a young 5 year old little girl from getting killed by a Molester, A knife was used against his temple slashing a large cut above his eye, which unfortunately would become Overseer's trademark scar. Despite the injury, Overlord shot the Molester with a pistol, wounding him, but not killing him. After getting the little girl to a safe spot, she begged Overlord, to see a doctor, but he assured the little girl that he was fine, and that he dealt with worst blows, before leaving her at her home, and disappearing into the shadows. While the weeks went by, Thomas constantly covered his scar with anything that he could get his hands on, while at the same time lying to the boys that he had no wound at all, however this would cause their suspicion, as Kenny eventually followed the young German to an alleyway, where he noticed that Thomas Overseer was Overlord. As Mysterian, Overlord, was confronted by Mysterian, where he stated that his actions were indeed noble, but he could not change the world like this, and that he was only putting himself and family in danger, Overlord, respectfully agreed to Mysterians advice, but the sudden shot of a pistol from behind almost grazed Overlord's skull, forcing the two to abandon the roof tops, where Mysterian led them to his house. The next day at school, Kenny convinced Thomas to tell the rest of his friends the truth about what he was doing, and even keep his scar visible. After confessing to the boys, Cartman goes into a blind rage and narrowly almost attacks Thomas, but was stopped by Stan. Cartman stated that it was his idiocy on why he lost most of his supporters, when he was posing as the Coon, and threatened that he would one day pay with his life. Thomas's fears became a reality, when his girlfriend Red was kidnapped, eventually forcing him to rescue his love interest as Overlord once again, despite his oath to Kenny. Overlord, eventually revealed himself, to Red on Halloween of 2014, after he had rescued her from a group of child molesters, where he was shown without his hat for the first time, where it was stated also that Thomas Overseer had never once removed his hat before. In the month of November, a group of Mafia men in South Park had attempted to set up a trap in order to eliminate Overlord, by staging a fake kidnapping on a child (Who was mostly a doll that was meant to look like a real kid.) Though Overlord was able to take out the men with silence shots from a pistol, he realized that the boy he was rescuing was nothing more but a mir decoy, as a large group of men surrounded him and he was soon ambushed. Though he was able to hold off against the attackers, he was later shot in the shoulder, and fell to the ground in pain, just as he was about to be executed, Mysterian and the rest of the boys, whom at the time were playing as Super heros, eventually causing the attackers to retreat, most of Overlord's guns and swords were taken, as a result of the Ambush, and he was transported to Hells Pass Hospital, where after treatment he returned to the streets, where he eventually took his word on his oath to Mysterian months earlier, that he would stop his vigilante ways and by January 1st, 2015, he semi retired as Overlord. 2015 During the events of the new school principal in 2015, Thomas Overseer, was quickly thrashed by PC Principal, for previously wielding a Panzerfaust 3, but was saved by Kyle and Stan who raced into the room and got him out, where he was given 3 weeks detention not long after. After his thrashing, he spent the remainder of the week hanging out with the boys, until he eventually decided to spend some more time with his girlfriend, Red. Despite already knowing of his relationship with her, the boys eventually became jealous and went as far as to pulling pranks on the couple in hopes to break them up, this action would back fire to the point that Thomas's mother eventually got killed by fire crackers on accident, which was truly ment to send both Red flying into the air and have Thomas to blame for everything. The death of Alora Overseer, would greatly effect Thomas to the point that he shunned the boys out of his life, and ran away from South Park, much to their horror and sadness. In South Park Elementary, Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny were confronted by Thomas's very angry girlfriend, who ripped and snapped on them repeatedly reminding them that it was there fault now that she was single again, and that she hopes they rot in hell for what they've done. The boy's guilt eventually got the better of them, to the point where they skipped school and searched South Park for Thomas, in hopes of finding him, but much to no avail. After about 3 days of constant looking, Cartman calls it quits with his famous "Screw you guys I'm going Home" quote, before leaving the group going home to play Xbox One much to the anger of Kyle Kenny and Stan, who refused to go home and instead go to visit Red, hoping that she could help them find him. Things don't go well when they arrive at Red's house, as she immediately and angrily shuns the boys away by slamming the door in their faces, despite their pleas and begging for her to help them. The boys eventually walk sadly back their homes until, Stan comes up with an idea that the only way that Red will help, is when someone else other then them can ask her. The 3 eventually went to Wendy's house, and told her the whole story on what happened to Thomas Overseer and the incident which caused the death of his mother Alora. At first Wendy was enraged and cursed Stan and the boys out for their complete cold hearted pranks, until eventually she calmed down and decided to help, for him. In South Park Elementary, Wendy managed to convince Red to help the boys search for Thomas, she reluctantly agrees, but says that he is only doing this for Thomas alone and not for the boys. Cartman was eventually found talking to Thomas out in the country side in the icy cold mountains which tower above South Park, he looked half frozen, and was shivering constantly with Cartman just bad mouthing him and rubbing it into his face blaming him for the pain that he has caused upon himself for running away to begin with, fortunately for Cartman's constant complains Red and the boys eventually find the 2 on the mountain, but were horrified at Thomas's condition. As Kyle beats up Cartman to shut him up, Red quickly holds Thomas in her arms, as he enjoyed her warm embrace. As Cartman cursed out Kyle for being Jewish, Thomas explained to everyone, that he ran away from South Park, because his dad committed Suicde after the death of his mother, and he couldn't be in South park anymore and ran away to die too, these words only received a punch, from Red and the boys including Cartman, completely bruising his face. The boys then come clean, where they stated that it was there fault, on how Alora Overseer got killed, and they even pounded Cartman a second time for leaving in their search for him. Thomas didn't know whether he should forgive the boys or shun them forever, but he was still convinced to come back to South park, where he slowly returned to the town while holding Red's hand. Stan was greeted by a worried Wendy who was waiting near the South Park sign, where she quickly hugged Stan, and made sure that he was nice and warm. As Thomas is brought to Hells Pass Hospital, the boys remain outside in the waiting room, along with Wendy and Red, eventually Thomas recovers and is warmed up back to health again. 2016 First Robotic Incident At around 9:41 PM, Thomas was inspecting his old Overlord equipment, inside his room of his empty house, that is all that remained of his parents, who have since 2015, has been deceased, causing Thomas to live alone in his parent's now empty house. He soon gets a knock at the door and answers it, armed with one of his P39 Wathers, only to discover it was just Kenny McCormick, confronting him on why he has missed school for the past several weeks. Thomas states that he had been missing school due to personal reasons, which makes Kenny immediately think that he is vigilanting again as Overlord, when the two agreed in 2015, that he would stop. Knowing that Kenny is misunderstood, Thomas immediately states that the only reason that he is not coming to school is due to depression of his parents being dead, and also due to the fact that he is now living alone. Regretting what he said before, Kenny immediately offers Thomas friendly advice on hanging around outside in order to clear his head, as staying inside his house was only going to make him even more depressed. Thomas is hesitant at the idea at first, and questions what he should do if that tactic failed, but Kenny insures him that he can do it, and to just give it a try, and that could even fly around if he wanted, before eventually turning around and leaving Thomas's yard. Meanwhile in an unknown spot, Scott Tenorman, has just finished completed the Grade 1 Robots, where Xenon, immediately suggests that they should be used against Eric Cartman immediately. Scott on the other hand rejects the plan and instead sends the bots to attack an unidentified target. At roughly 10:00 PM, Eventually Thomas Overseer after doing some thinking, along with figuring out on what Kenny meant by flying around, eventually decided to leave his home and follow Kenny's advice, while at the same time, he decided to fly around with his Overlord equipment for one last time in order to say goodbye to it before getting rid of it for good. However around 4 to 5 minutes into the flight he soon noticed what appeared to be a figure race through the snow on the ground, which left him puzzled and confused. After the figure disappeared into the trees, Overlord lands, and notices a strange foot print in the snow. The sight of the foot print surprises Overlord, as he has no idea what could make such a footprint. While searching the forest, he is currently being watched by eyes hidden in the shadows of the forest, as a single figure darts passed him, causing him to stop. Drawing out both of his P-38 Wathers, Overlord then states that something is not right, The sudden snap of a twig catches him off guard and he turns only to see the silhouettes of non human based robots."What the?!" He stated more surprised and shocked, then ever, only for one of the robotic beings to draw a blade out of one of its claws. Firing multiple shots with the P-38 Wathers, the robot charges towards the 11 year old while bullets bounced cleanly off the torso section of the machine, the Robot sends the blade down on Overlord, but he is able to dodge all attacks, before sending a punch toward the Grade 1's face and sending it crashing onto a tree causing it to fall over, he is soon counter attacked by the second Grade 1 with its arm rifle, where one of the bullets scraped his cheek. Despite the injury, Overlord charges the robot while missing its fire, before flying into the sky with the Jet pack, causing the Robot to lock onto him, while he is in the sky, but just as he unleashed another barrage of bullets against the 11 year old, Overlord is able to destroy the second robot with both his duel blades, causing a large explosion. Thinking that the threat was done, Overlord began to walk away from the scene in hopes of returning back to his home, only to get ambushed by the sounds of shotgun lick sounds. He is able to dodge 2 blade like projectiles, but one skids his left cheek causing him to scream in pain. As Overlord is distracted, one Grade one charges and slams his heavy metal claw hard against his nose, while another one slashes his face with a sword. Overlord severely injured, was soon struck again by another Grade 1 and is sent flying, where he crashes hard against the South park sign. Narrowly since 1989 to his retirement as Overlord in 2014, he had always battled against adult gang members, terrorists and mafia, but never once did he fight robots before. Struggling to get up, Overlord glares, as he notices 4 more Grade Bots approaching him, one unleashed a barrage of bullets from a cannon in the torso section, causing Overlord to fly out of the way. Pulling out the STG-44, Overlord countered the robot firing the Torso cannon destroying it first, he then proceeds in kicking the head off of the fourth robot with intense boost help from his jetpack, while under heavy fire from the 5th robot. In a shootout, Overlord wins against the 5th Grade 1, by blowing its head clean off, leaving only one left on the field. The 6th, Grade 1, could do nothing but look back and forth before getting destroyed by the last of Overlord's bullets in the STG-44. As the last robot went down, a severely injured/Exhausted Overlord sighs in relief thinking that the threat had ended for good, only for one final Grade 1 Ginger Bot, to send a claw blade into Overlord's arm, forcing him to let go of the STG-44, despite this bad turn of events, Overlord with the remaining w shots from his P-38 Wather destroyed the head of the robot, causing its blade to release from Overlord's arm, but suddenly slit his neck, before falling to the ground. With his neck slashed Overlord, eventually collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess, while the remains of the destroyed Grade 1s surround him. He is then noticed by an unidentified girl, who calls 911 and sends him to the Hospital. Joining a New Club After the incident, Thomas, after recovering from a hospital, later realized that he will never talk normal again, due to his vocal cords being too damaged, but it was also stated that his voice can be repaired, but doing so is a complete mystery, to the staff of Hells Pass Hospital. Thomas was able to recover rather quickly, and was released 2 days later, but still had permanent scaring on his face, and his arm was still heavily damaged from the blade, this would prevent him from lifting heavy objects for an unknown amount of months. Realizing that school time was about to start, Thomas decides to head over to school anyway, in hopes of explaining to Kenny, Stan, Cartman and Kyle, on what happened to his voice, and why he sounds like a robot. Upon arriving at South Park Elementary, for the first time for several weeks, Overlord just roams the halls of the school unhappy and depressed, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a sign that that read a new club was opening after school. Realizing that his friends were going to find out about his wounds anyway, Thomas decided to join the Task Club in South Park elementary in hopes of trying to forget what he had just encountered outside the town 2 days ago, he would never know that by coming to this one club he would then meet Rodel, Clare Catherine and the others who were present during the school Incident, and also that he would later play a main key part against this war with the Ginger Bots.. It is unclear of Thomas will ever tell anyone the truth on what really happened to his voice, or if he will ever get his voice back. Relationships Kyle Broflovski Stan Marsh Eric Cartman Kenny McCormick Red Samantha Himitsu Natalie Magens Clare Evans Catherine Dixon Rodal Madala Rey Madala Danny Cooper Personality Though a brave and valiant kid, Thomas has also sustained the side of a nervous wreck, where he would sometimes show signs of paranoia, thinking that other girls might take him, and his girlfriend might lash out, he also shows that he cannot keep promises right, as in Stupid Spoiled Whore, Thomas showed up at Bebe's house party anyway, even after Red had instructed him not to, where she said in a previous conversation in South Park Elementary, that she will destroy any one of the girls who try to seduce him at the party. Though this annoys and angers Red, she still allowed him to enter the house, but was lucky enough not to be seduced by any of the other girls, as Wendy and Mr. Slave had appeared just moments after he had entered and sat down on a chair. Skills Despite these small effects of confusion that Thomas posses, Thomas is also shown to be a quite skilled marks man, and Blade wielder, as he knows exactly where to fire in order to keep someone alive or, slash a certain spot of a human being rendering them paralyzed for life. These skills of his were mostly shown from him being Overlord since 1987, and was even able to stick with him as far as the 21st century in the year 2016. Trivia *''Thomas Overseer was said to have been roughly 38 years of age during the events of South Park the Untold Chronicles in 2016, revealing that he was born in 1978, but could not age past 11 years old due to the events of the Youth Potion incident in Germany in 1989, this could explain on why Thomas Overseer is still a child, as far beyond 2016, no one knows of his age, not even Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman, it is unknown if anyone will ever learn the truth, on Thomas's actual age...'' **''Despite being 38 years old as of Untold Chronicles, Thomas Overseer, before his robotic voice, was said to still have the voice of an 11 year old child, this could be the effects of the Cursed Youth Serum that was pumped into him throughout the last 27 years...'' *''Thomas Overseer is the only character in South Park to live on his own, and also obtain a side job as Vigilante Overlord...'' Category:Males Category:South Park OCs Category:German born Kids Category:Immortal Beings